The Rescue
The Rescue is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. In production, it is the TV debut of the Shark Disk, Shark Sword, Red Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode and SharkZord, which debuted chronologically in Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. Synopsis Eyescar kidnaps Mentor Ji and Antonio. But they both were working on something earlier. What could it be? Plot Eyescar, a Nighlok acquainted with Octoroo plans to take on the Samurai Rangers with a concentrated Mooger attack. Serrator expresses his doubts. After distractions caused by Mike cause Ji and Antonio to move their planning sessions for the LightZord elsewhere, they are kidnapped by an army of red Moogers. The Samurai Rangers follow Antonio's fishing spool (which he intentionally dropped during the attack) into a building tunnel, where they find quite a few red Moogers. They see the LightZord jumping around on its own and Mike notices something is up. They discover the Shark Disk is inside the LightZord, which Antonio had been working on. Jayden uses it to go into Shark Attack Mode to defeat the Moogers. At the end of the tunnel, it turns out that they were led into a cliff, where to get to Ji and Antonio, they'd be flanked by an army of red Moogers led by Eyescar. Ji reveals to Antonio that he believes Antonio has earned his place in the team despite his earlier reservations. Antonio remains confident Jayden will find him. His confidence pays off when Jayden enters the scene and wipes out most of the Moogers alone with the Samurai Battlewing, assisted by the Black Box. Eyescar is shocked to discover that many of the other Moogers have been taken care of by Samurai Rangers in multiple positions. Jayden uses the powers of the Shark Sword to battle Eyescar. When he goes 'mega', the rangers discover the Samurai ClawZord and Samurai Megazord are not enough, and Jayden uses the SharkZord and the returning Megazord combo Samurai Shark Megazord to defeat him. Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji and Antonio celebrate their victory. Mike tries to fool Antonio with the food again, but Mentor Ji stops the prank again. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Mark Williams as Eyescar (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Shark (Shark Attack Mode) (x2), Tiger (TigerZord), Samurai (LionZord), Shark (SharkZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Swordfish (SwordfishZord), Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Beetle (BeetleZord), Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Gallery SS Shark Attack Mode.jpg SS_What_the?.jpg|The Samurai Shark Megazord cockpit SS_That_is_the_SharkZord?_Really?.jpg|The SharkZord attacks SS_New_ClawBattlezord_Cocpit.jpg|Cool, the LightZord doesn't get left out. SS_Shark_Disk_Power_UP!.jpg Errors *Jayden had indicated having summoned the Samurai Battlewing with the help of the Black Box to deal with some ground force. It is nowhere to be seen, nor is he in Super Samurai Mode. *When Jayden calls for the Samurai Artillery, he briefly has the Shark Sword, despite it evidently having already been converted into a Super Mega Blade. The Shark Disc was also in the sword, despite it supposedly being in the console. The Shark Sword is back to being the Super Mega Blade as soon as the next shot. *When Mia, Mike, Kevin and Emily are turned, the Gigazord cockpit can be briefly seen, but it had not appeared yet. Notes *The opening credits have been modified to include the LightZord and Serrator. *For the first time, footage of a Super Samurai Ranger (Red) summoning a Zord is used. Unlike other Zord summoning footage, this was lifted off of Shinkenger; as a result, the ShodoPhone is seen in Shark Attack Mode Red Ranger's hand for a second, then it switches to the Zord summoning footage. *Eyescar was Destroyed *When Jayden and the others are in the Samurai Shark MegaZord cockpit, behind Jayden is a rainbow "V" , bearing the colors of the Samurai Rangers. The arrangement and 'pastel' look recalls the original Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *At the start of the Samurai Ranger's transformation call, Jayden put his hand to get to the Morpher at the back of his belt, the other rangers do the same. The way they do that is the same way the original Power Rangers had to get out their Morphers. It is not known whether this was an intended reference or not. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode